regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Living In The Past/Transcript
IN JESSE’S HOUSE Jesse ( turns around and see Corn filming ): I’m looking at houses, man. Come on. Hey there, Juggies. It’s your general Powell chariots, here. Guys, You Juggies Just creep up with a scream on me. Um, I’m looking at houses online right now. Corn‘s been watching me. I guess he decided to pick up and filmed it. Corn: Got a little bored. Jesse: It’s cool. I’ve realized I was thinking, I was like ”shit” You know, I’m moving out next month. Something needs to happened, I need to start looking at places. Corn: That makes sense. Jesse: Um, cause like, It’s already coming. It’s mind blowing to me. But I need to start looking at least online. You know and then if I find one like at online. We could take a trip out. Maybe with the camera and check it out. And then maybe pick one up. I’m looking around central jurors right now. This is in Princeton area. It’s pretty cool area. But, dude, Look at these prices, man. You see this shit ? Looking at like fucking half a million dollars for a lot of these. I got like, I even like... Corn: There’s like foreign road like half a million. Jesse: This looks like somewhat business. This quarter million. But then look at it. It’s not even a real fucking picture. That’s cardboard. That’s a cardboard cut out. Corn: Damn. Jesse: And There’s this one... Where is it ? This one, 285. Okay, address not disclosed. Corn: No one can ever. Jesse: And Look At that place. You can’t. It looks like Ursula’s house in there. What the f ? So, Juggies, It’s going to be difficult. I’m also looking for good neighborhoods. I’m factoring and I don’t have any children. So, doesn’t be good school there. Corn: There it goes. That’s cool. Jesse: This is just fucking ridiculous. Oh, dude, dude. Look at that. Corn: Oh, Eagles pass, man. Jesse: Eagles fucking pass. I didn’t no friggin way. Oh, There’s no friggin way. Corn: But then, but yeah. It never really goes nothing. Jesse: Just to get that address. I might just take out a huge one. Corn: All right. Jesse: Um, But, no honestly, Juggies. It’s crazy. I’m learning a lot about like taxes. Just how much it’s gonna cost like utilities and shit and like It’s looking like a lot of fucking money, but I’d rather own a house. Corn: Yeah. Jesse: Than have to rent. Yeah, You guys got to put your money where your mouth is. So that‘s why it’s been taking me so long move out as you guys know I talked about Q&A and stuff. But I want to be able to afford that down payment which is a percentage of the house which ends up-ends up total rent. A decent amount. Um, I almost there. I should I don’t think I could afford by four down by me on any of these without having to get some financial help. Um, but I’ll think I’ll find the sweet deal here. 1.4 million really ? Corn: Really ? Jesse: Really Jersey ? Corn: I wanted an app above. It was 1.8 million there. So, You’re just like planning on looking at houses all night or we’re gonna do anything else ? ( chuckles ). Jesse: I’m sorry, Am I boring you ? I didn’t know you were going to. Corn: I mean, a little. Oh gosh. ( chuckling ). Jesse: This is fun. It’s really like you’re playing the sims and Instead of building the house, You just move right in. You just pick a pre-made house. You know you don’t have to do any work. It’s great. Corn: Is it great ? Jesse: I’m having fun. Corn: I was thinking that, Uh, didn’t Melissa say that Larry can come over ? Jesse: Yeah, I mean, She was highly intoxicated. She was joking, but you know that shit wouldn’t fly. Corn: But we have it on film where she says that he can come over and I think it could be hilarious. Jesse ( chuckling because it’s true ): We do it. I’m sorry, This is true. Corn: So ? Jesse: So we right. ( Laughing ). Corn: Yeah, see, It’ll be funny. Jesse: So we could go, I’m looking at houses regardless. I can do that later. I guess with, You know when everyone’s asleep. Okay, okay. ( Corn and Jesse laughing ). OUTSIDE OF LARRY’S HOUSE Jesse: Crazy. Did I wish I could be still wearing my frickin winter jacket. I love that. Corn ( giggles ). Jesse: Yeah, You believe I was looking at. I was bored earlier today. It’s me off the fucking like 70 degrees next week. Corn: Oh, wait. Really ? Jesse: It’s frickin winter. Probably the first day of winter. Corn: Yeah, wow. I get like barbells in here. Jesse: Yeah, right. Like some may say global warming. I’m not quite sure you guys can think whatever you want, All I know is just shit’s getting heated. Corn: Mmm Hmm. ( Jesse knocks on the door ). Jesse: Which means maybe we can get Larry out on the grill. Corn: Yeah, true. Jesse: Get a little free meal. God, man. Look at that fucking RV. ( Larry opens the door ). Jesse: Hey, Uncle Larry. Corn: Hey. Larry: Hey, Didn’t expect to see you today. ( The boys goes to the house ). Jesse: Yeah. I’m always good for that. Larry: Yeah, What’s up ? Jesse: I just got confused, I thought my mom was still staying here where she should have stayed the whole time. It’s all right now. Just, I’m still going off. Well, My mom’s all settled in as much as can be than that place, but, uh, That’s... Larry: Well, Good. You know It’s funny because I work today, She hardly talked to me at all. Jesse: Well, was she hung over ? Larry: She was cranky. So, I just kind of... When someone‘s always cranky, I just kind of keep them space. Jesse: But now, They’ve been good. I just wanted update you with like, I can’t take it. I seriously can’t take it. Larry: With what ? Jesse: Me and Corn were there last night watching lifetime with women movies. Larry ( chuckling ). Jesse: Oh gosh. Like you know, So, I was wondering why so serious. Like wondering if you want to hop in the car with us and head over there ? Larry: Over where ? Jesse: Aunt Melissa’s. Larry: Assuming ? Jesse: No, no. To see my mom. See how she’s doing. Larry: Did you not hear the last thing she said to me ? Jesse: What she said ? Larry: She said that I’m not welcome over her house, and then she gave me the freaking finger like that with her nasty old face. Jesse ( chuckling ): Oh, ET finger. Larry: Yeah. Jesse: I was just kidding. You know, She is back and forth, you guys. Larry: Yeah, I know that, But I mean... Jesse: She said last night you’re good. Corn: Yeah. Jesse: She said you can come over. So, I mean, You want to see how my mom’s doing, make sure she’s okay. Larry ( agreeing ): I think I will. I think I will. You know what ? Jesse ( surprised ): Oh. Larry: Cause I actually saw the video